Star Fox Event Horizon - Funny Lines
by OkamiWolf543
Summary: Remember the Halo videos that show funny lines that the A.I would say? Well I decided to do something like that in for Star Fox Event Horizon. READ AND REVIEW.


**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I** **do not own Star Fox or any of its characters or places. Nither do I own Star Fox Event Horizon or it content, UndyingNephalim does. Star Fox belongs straightly to Nintendo. This is an inspiration from the funny lines from the Halo games on Youtube, which I don't own either. Halo belongs to Bungie and Youtube belongs to Alphabet Inc.**

Author's Note: Do not worry, I am not done with the Path of The Wolf fanfic just yet. I just taking a short break from it. This is an inspiration from those funny Halo lines you can find on Youtube. So I decided to make a parody of those into a Star Fox fangame called "Star Fox: Event Horizon". If you want to challenge youself not to laugh at the weird and stupid things that soldiers in each faction would say based on you actions. Go on ahead. Please review if you laugh or if you just want to. Please enjoy the lines.

(CDF)

1\. "How many Cerinians survived the destruction of the planet, seriously!? They won't stop coming! How long were they breeding?!"

2\. "Krystal, I hate to be rude, but I am going to say it. YOUR PEOPLE ARE NUTJOBS!"

3 "You know, I always wanted to see a Krazoa Spirit...but now, I'm having second thoughts."

4\. "That Cerinian was killer! Seriously!"

5\. "Tick Tick BOOM!"

6\. "So many enemies, so little ammo! I'm so dead!"

7\. "Hey Fox! You got Venomians coming behind you! Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

(Author's Note: Just a long lost gag from Red vs. Blue)

8\. "Landmaster incoming! Get ready to master this land!"

9\. "Fox! I heard those grenades become dangerous when you activate them! So throw them at the Venomians instead of places where we have men there!"

10\. "Does anyone ever heard of expired Anglars? Well, violá!"

11\. "Venomians and Anglars are fighting each other? Someone get the popcorn, I want to see who wins!"

12\. "Shooting at a friendly isn't a friendly thing!"

13\. "If you're just gonna stand there, might as well not staring at me."

14\. "*Humming*...wait, what were we doing again?"

15\. "Do you know the rumors of a planet on a neighboring system next to Lylat? Well, our drones picked up lifesigns on the planet. When we investigated further and found the inhabitants of the planet are like us. They also have furless creatures living among them too. We are currently planning on going to the planet to learn about these look a likes. How do I know? Wouldn't you be surprised?"

16\. "Does someone have a giant fly swatter? Or a giant can of bug spray? Or a really big newspaper?"

(Venomian Remnants)

1\. "How long does it take to kill one Star Fox member? I mean, seriously!

2\. "CDF, Anglar, and Diciples. Oh my!"

3\. "Can we just take one break? I'm tired"

4\. "Why are you shooting at me!? Shoot someone else for a change!"

5\. "I see a bright light and you'll see it too!"

6\. "Let's stomp these bugs with the boot! A really big one! That is, if we find one!

7\. "Not in the face! Anywhere but the face!"

8\. "That planet with those Cornerian-like beings and those furless creatures is starting a trend!"

9\. "All abroad the death train!"

(Kraoza Disciples)

1\. "I killed several non-belivers before! Now stand still so I can kill you for once!"

2\. "If you think CDF, Anglar, and Venomian armies are worse. Try remembering the Cerinian heretic army, The Blades of Cerinia!"

3\. "Once we find the mythical Life Seed, we shall resurrect Cerinia and invade Corneria, and its enemy planets. If we could find the freaking thing!"

4\. "Has it come to anyone's mind that Falyf is trying to overthrow Randorn from his position in power? We spent months trying to resurrect Randorn and we don't want him to die again! Think about the months!"

5\. "Death to all Lylatian non-belivers! Except the beautiful ones!"

"What are you doing? Being sexual?"

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL SEXUAL EVERY FEMALE MEMBER OF YOUR FAMILY!"

6\. "OH MY KRAZOA, I finally killed him! *Laughs*"

7\. "It's that Lylatian Panther again! All units, focus fire on him! Teach him a lesson about flirting with my sister!"

8\. "Star Fox is in the area! Increase of rank to whoever kills the frog first!

9\. "Gah! It's the Cornerian Wolfess Warrior again! I suggest we now RUN FOR OUR LIVES!"

10\. "The mythical Life Seed in rumored to be hidden on a planet called, "Earth". But we don't know if this planet even exists!"

11\. "If you let me live, I'll give you my virgin sister! Promise!"

12\. "Vote for Falyf for High Priestess!"

So that concludes the first part of the funny lines series. But more are coming soon. Please review if you cracked a smile or laughed at all. Read Path of The Wolf while waiting for the next chapter. The fanfic is still at progress but I am adding new chapters when I get the chance. I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
